<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Debasement by samucores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323539">Debasement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores'>samucores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gore, Guro, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Necrophilia, Interactive Fiction, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suna Rintarou-centric, Torture, Waterboarding, Watersports, gore porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Your name is Suna Rintarou. You’re a second year at Inarizaki high school, a starting player on the volleyball team, and you have the highest grades in your class. Your favorite color is green. Your favorite food is chuupet. You like sad movies, collecting gacha toys, eyeliner, and calligraphy. Your parents are neglectful, and your older brother moved out last year. Lately, you feel like you're being stalked.</p>
</blockquote><p>An interactive, choose your own adventure fic to celebrate Halloween! You play as Suna, and everything goes wrong. 10.8k words total, link inside fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Debasement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://samucores.itch.io/debasement">You can play the game here!</a> It's 10.8k words total, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Warnings for:<br/>
- Incest/Implied incest<br/>
- Implied necrophilia<br/>
- There's a sex scene that reads as graphic rape/noncon, but is consensual. Suna doesn't know this so you, the reader, also don't know.<br/>
- Gore, torture, and blood. Lots of it. Graphic depictions of it.<br/>
- Piss. Like, watersports. All the piss stuff can be avoided, but it's there.<br/>
- Major character death</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this! Happy halloween and thanks for reading! Twitter is @samucores ily &lt;3 pls comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>